


Private Party

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam surprised Dean with Christmas so Dean decides to give Sam a holiday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> I actually wrote this for Valentines day. But I kinda lost it ^^ so I’m just now getting around to posting it. It’s pure fluff so be warned!

When Dean walked in with a plastic bag slid over one arm, a six-pack in the other hand, and an all to happy smile on his face Sam groaned.

 

 

“I know you’re dying…and I sympathize, but if you ask me to wait in the Impala while you get to bang some cheerleader, I might have to kick your ass.” Sam glared at him over his book.

 

 

Dean laughed, dropping both his purchases on the table then turning to look at his brother on the king size bed. “Like you could actually kick my ass.”

 

 

Sam rolled his eyes, cradling a hand over his stomach. “I’m seriously, I think that last demon broke my rib or something. I’m tired!”

 

 

Dean smirked. “Poor baby…its always one thing after another with you. Should I kiss it to make it better?”

 

 

Sam frowned slightly, lifting an eyebrow. “Ok what’s going on?”

 

 

“Nothing, Sammy…just went shopping.” He responded in a singsong voice. 

 

 

Sam slide off the bed and stood up, took a few steps forward and try to peer over Dean’s shoulder at the purchased bag. “To say your acting a little weird would be a big freaking understatement Dean. What’d you got in there?”

 

 

Dean smiled proudly, handing the bag over for Sam to inspect.

 

He watched as Sam opened the bag and looked in. Sam looked up to Dean for an explanation. 

 

 

“Well…since you threw me a Christmas even though you didn’t want to celebrate it I figured I could throw you a valentines.”

 

 

“Valentines?” Sam snort a laugh, then cut himself off, “Your kidding.”

 

 

“Oh shut up.” Dean dropped his eyes in embarrassment. 

 

 

Sam grinned but kept teasing his brother. “What would make you think I’d want to celebrate Valentines Day?”

 

 

Dean looked up at him, eyes wide with anticipation and hidden nervousness. “ ‘Cause all you pansy boys do. But hey-forget it, I was trying to be nice but if your gonna be like that then-“

 

 

“I think it’s a great idea, Dean. Thank you.” Sam muttered sincerely, smiling slightly, he dropped his eyes and looked into the bag. “And look…you even bought me all your favorites. How sweet.”

 

 

Dean smirked, “Look under the barbeque chips…there’s some candy for you.”

 

 

Sam pulled out a huge heart shaped box with a bright red bow. He smiled, all milk chocolate, did his brother know him or what? 

 

 

“Thanks Dean,”

 

 

Dean leaned forward as if ready to grab the bag of chips when his fingers reached up and grasped Sam’s chin. 

 

 

Sam blinked in surprised, lifting his eyes to meet Dean’s. 

 

 

Dean lowered his head, brushing his lips against his brothers, giving only the faintest of kisses. “Happy valentines day, Sammy.”


End file.
